All You Need and More
by Servatia
Summary: Oneshot. First time K/S, pretty much PWP if you take this as it is. You may also see it as a part of Earth, a bit in the future but not too far. No spoilers in there for anything I've done so far. A big fat WARNING: Slash, rated M, think if that is something you want to read before opening.


_((WARNING: Slash. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.))_

* * *

The door to Jim's room opened and Spock entered. 'Are you all right?' he asked. Jim sighed.

'Yes. I'm tired is all. I'm sorry I left so abruptly.' Worry etched on his face, Spock came closer.

'Jim. I know this is a difficult situation. But you are not alone in this.' Jim swallowed. He looked up at the Vulcan, at the warmth in his eyes, and felt a wave of affection too strong for words. With a sigh, he crossed the short distance between them and put his arms around the taller man, leaning into him. Strong arms enveloped him, holding him close. He inhaled deeply, enjoying Spock's unique scent. One hand was placed on his neck and started rubbing. 'Too much tension there,' the Vulcan said quietly. 'Lie down, Jim.' Feeling too drawn for resistance, he did as he was told, resting his head on his arms. He felt Spock sitting down next to him and place his hands on his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. 'You could facilitate the process by removing your shirt,' Spock said after a while, his voice very low. Jim swallowed. He sat up and looked at Spock, breaking eye-contact only when he pulled the fabric over his head. Spock had seen him topless a thousand times, but it appeared he had never looked, not like this. Jim flushed under the intense scrutiny of the Vulcan. 'It is gone.' Jim tried to place that remark somewhere and failed.

'What is gone, Spock?' Dark eyes fixed on his when a hand reached out, tracing a horizontal line along his chest.

'You had a scar.' Jim swallowed. 'It is gone, but what I did is not. Do you not realise what I was just trying to do?' Jim caught the hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed Spock's fingertips, one at a time.

'I hoped you were about to seduce me. Since you're so shy about this, I thought I'd let you decide the pace. Are you frightened by your own courage now? You don't have to be. Don't you know, Spock?'

'I wonder why you are not afraid. The only time anyone saw I even have a sexuality I nearly killed you.' Jim shook his head.

'No. You showed that with Leila, too, and you were about as frightening as your average kitten. That other thing … You weren't yourself, and you only tried to hurt me because you were forced to. It wasn't your choice.' An insane thought struck Jim, and he grinned. 'I wonder what would have happened if I'd have said, no, I won't fight him, I'll rather take him back to the Enterprise and give him all that he needs and more.' Spock's eyes darted up.

'T'Pau would have told you that this is not an option because I was too feversih to remove the link to T'Pring by any other means than physical violence. But it is an intriguing thought.' Spock let his fingers travel over Jim's chest, watched as his nipples hardened when he brushed over them. 'Lie back down, Jim.' Jim's heart was racing with nerves, and he scolded himself inwardly. He was supposed to be experienced and confident, after all. When Spock's hands made contact with his back, massaging him slowly, the physical tension left him gradually, and so did that of his mind. The hands travelled further down to his waistband. Without waiting for an instruction, Jim lifted his butt and shoved the trousers down and out of the way. Spock tugged them further. 'I may?'

'S...sure. Go ahead.' For a moment Jim felt exposed when Spock got rid of them completely, but then the hands were back massaging his buttocks, and it simply ceased to matter. It was all he could do not to start thrusting into the sheets. When one hand followed the crease down and cupped his testicles, Jim moaned. 'Oh my God, Spock.'

'Turn around, Jim.' He didn't even hesitate for a second. However, rather than doing as he was told, Jim sat up and smiled at his Vulcan.

'This is a game for two.' He tugged Spock's shirt out of his trousers and pulled it up. Spock assisted and raised his arms before getting to his feet to help Jim pull his trousers down. Jim drank in the sight before him. Apart from the green colour, Spock's sex didn't look much different to that of a human. He noted the slightly different shape of the tip and the testes that were taut and close to the body. Fascinated, Jim touched him, running the back of his hand up the underside of Spock's length, earning a low hum of pleasure. When he massaged the twin hills between Spock's legs with his other hand, Spock's hip started moving with him, meeting his strokes. Jim had a suspicion that Spock would have been able to control his physical reaction, but apparently, he hadn't wanted to, rather letting Jim see that he wanted him. Obviously tearing himself away from the touch, Spock sat down across him, their knees touching, and reached over, closing cool fingers around Jim's erection. Jim mirrored him and leaned forward, touching his lips to Spock's. When he slipped his tongue between Spock's lips, a low rumble went through the other man, almost enough to undo him.

'I have wanted this for so long, T'hy'la,' the Vulcan muttered into the kiss. Jim pulled back and rested his forehead against Spock's.

'Me too. I … I just never allowed myself to think like that. But a part of me … a part of me has loved you since … I don't even know, I cannot pin a date on it. But I know that each time you were in danger, I couldn't do anything but try and help, and damn the consequences. Because losing you would have been worse than anything else that might possibly happen.' Spock removed his hand and placed them both on Jim's cheeks, the gesture incredibly gentle.

'I would like to … I would like to feel you, Jim.' His heart fluttering, Jim nodded.

'Hold that thought.' He all but ran to the desk and produced a tube from a drawer before he offered it to Spock.

'Did you bring this here?' Jim smiled apologetically. 'Very thoughtful. Since I have never …' The Vulcan faltered, and Jim rescued him.

'I will not enter you. Not tonight. This is your turn.' If anything, Spock looked more flustered than before. For a Vulcan, at least. Jim leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 'Don't be nervous. I love you, Spock. I love you more than I can ever say. Tell me something, Spock.'

'Anything.'

'What was that you said to me? That Vulcan word.' Spock swallowed.

'T'hy'la.' He pushed Jim back into the sheets and opened the tube, their eyes locked. He moved closer and took one of Jim's hands, pouring lubricant into it. Jim smiled and started coating Spock. The Vulcan's eyes closed and he thrust lightly into his hand a few times before he withdrew and knelt between Jim's legs. 'If you have not done this, you should turn over.'

'Not in a very long time. You're right, of course.' Jim turned onto his stomach, then he knelt, his head on the sheets. Spock's hands grabbed his buttocks and pulled them apart. Jim expected a finger at his entrance, but instead he felt a slick tongue there, and he groaned. One hand, slippery with more lube, took his erection and stroked it gently, making him squirm. He felt he was getting closer to the edge. 'If you keep that up I won't last long,' he warned Spock, who slowly ceased his ministrations.

'We would not want that.' Now a lube-coated finger did probe him. He wanted to feel this man so badly, he had no trouble relaxing. The finger was soon joined by a second and a third, stretching him so thoroughly he knew there would be no pain. The blunt pressure of Spock's erection followed, and Jim moved backwards, taking him inside with ease.

'Oh, Spock, so good.'

'You feel good as well, Jim.' Spock's thrusts were slow and gentle, each one a little deeper than the previous one. When he was fully in, he ground against Jim a few times, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Jim arched his back as much as he could to give Spock better access and started moving back and forth against him. The Vulcan put his hands on his sides, guiding him gently. Their breaths were getting faster and Spock leaned down, collapsing them both. Jim felt himself being straddled, his legs captured between Spock's. He pushed himself against his lover, moaning his name. Spock's cheek was pressed against his, and he found himself caught in a full body hug. With a reluctant groan, Spock pulled out of Jim and lay at his side. His skin was flushed green in places, his erection even more strongly coloured and more prominent than before. Apparently catching Jim eyeing him, Spock angled his left leg to present a better view. 'You appear to like what you see.'

'Very much. Come back here, I miss you.' The smile on Spock's face went straight to Jim's heart.

'Gladly.' Staying on his side, Spock pulled him close. He pulled Jim's leg up and over his hip before he positioned himself. Catching his lips in an ardent kiss, Spock slid back inside, holding him close and caressing his back with both hands. He adjusted his position until he deemed it ideal and placed one hand on Jim's face.

They had talked about this. That when they first made love, it would be Spock's impulse to meld with him, sealing their relationship for a lifetime. Jim had told him quite clearly that he wanted that, but somehow he had wondered if Spock had enough faith in his self-evaluation to just go for it. That the Vulcan had told him he didn't require the meld for completion had only added to his suspicion he would ask again, despite what he had said. So when Spock showed how much he truly trusted him by merely looking into his eyes without asking for the permission that was already granted, his heart melted. He reached out for the other man's mind, longing for the contact.

And then he crashed into a world of love and passion and dedication that swallowed him, enveloped him completely. On the physical level he would have been able to describe the feeling. It was as if he was at once taking and being taken, both of their sensations in his head. He felt Spock inside him and at the same time he felt like Spock did thrusting into him with ever increasing need. On the emotional level, he had no way of giving voice to the sensation. They had melded before, more than once, but it had never been like this. There had always been some Vulcan shield in place that kept Spock's emotions both in check and hidden from the human's mind. Now they were there, laid open for him to see. He could feel and touch the very soul of the man he loved, caress him, show him that all those feelings were mutual. He heard Spock moan – or was Jim moaning? – and pushed against him faster, harder, their mouths glued together, and Spock's arms both around him again, holding him close. Although his fingers were no longer on the meld points, their minds were still fused like their bodies, which could mean only one thing. Heat built up deep within Jim, forming a tight ball, so full it had to burst any moment …

And then Spock flipped them both around without breaking contact, pushed Jim's legs up and pumped into him from above. The wet sound whenever Spock buried himself to the hilt inside Jim was so delicious the human closed his eyes, revelling in sound and scent and touch alone. Again, he felt the Vulcan's lips, tasted his tongue in a wild and erratic kiss, and at the next thrust, he came, moaning into his lover's mouth as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. Carried along, Spock's thrusts lost some of their regularity before he stilled deep inside him, spilling his seed into the human's body.

Slowly, coherent thoughts trickled back into existence in Jim's head. Spock was still sheathed within him, eyes closed, arms supporting his weight, breath ragged. Jim reached up and cupped his cheek. Spock leaned into the touch with a sigh before he pulled back and let himself fall to the bed beside Jim.

'Would you find it preposterous if I asked to remain here for the night, Jim?'

'What do you think?' he asked with a smile. Spock made no move to leave. Instead, he pulled Jim close and flung a leg around him for maximum contact. Jim buried his face in Spock's chest.

'Thank you for your trust, Spock.'

'I am yours, body and soul.' Jim smiled.

'As am I, my love.'

'Jim.'

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

* * *

_((Sorry, I needed this. Now I can go back to my actual story. Which will stay K+, yay! So. I'll continue there next, cross my heart!  
_

_I intentionally did not translate T'hy'la since I plan to do this in Earth at some point. Now I think about it, this will be a kind of decoupled microchapter of Earth. Hah._

_Being frightened by one's own courage is a figure of speech in my native language, and I like it enough to blatantly use it. I'm sure I got the average kitten quote somewhere too, but since I can't find it on google, it might just be some sort of individual jargon of mine._

_As such, this is not going to get another chapter. However, in the very unlikely event I get a similar case of mental constipation for my other couple, I might add this here. But considering the circumstances that will be a while from now, if at all._

_EDIT: This is now, if you will, officially the part where chapter four of Earth fades out between the last two segments ;) ))_


End file.
